Missing Memories
by cordisblanco13
Summary: Allison Cameron has two years of her life missing. She cannot remember and no one knows what she did, but can Gregory House help her? and who is this new blue eyed eight year old? Is he the key to her Missing Memories? Set: Season 1 AU.


**AN: My first House/Cameron story, well kinda. Anyway hope you guys like it. Please R&R. :) AR... oh I don't own House MD :(**

**Chapter One**

On a fine Friday evening, Gregory House sat on his sofa staring intently at a metal box with a lock. He was thinking...  
>"Everybody likes you." "Do you?"..."No."<br>This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to fall for him...not again. He had come so far from those memories and emotions. He had locked them up all in that box and swore never to look back again. He had worked so hard to become what he was now- a cold hearted, misanthropic asshole who people stayed away from. People at PPTH thought he was like that from the day he was born but they hardly knew anything. No one knew his past, his stories, his memories, especially his memories with Allison Cameron, not even her. He rubbed his face with his hands, sighed, and picked up the box. He held on to it for a second as if weighing it. Then he threw the box across the room. There was a loud clank as the box hit the wall then the ground. He didn't want to look at it. He didn't want to hurt her again, and going back would mean doing just that. So, he just limped towards his piano with a scotch in hand. He had to forget!

It is funny that she still couldn't remember anything. Two years of her life was missing. No memories to reminiscence on. There were no photographs, no emails, no phone numbers, and no nothing. Her parents never told her anything because they also didn't know what had happened in those two years. Apparently, she had left the house with no goodbyes or information about where she was going or what she was going to do. She had gone missing for two years and never contacted them. Until one day, they were called by a hospital saying that their daughter had had a car accident and suffered serious head injury that led her to forget about five years of her life. For the first three, there were pictures and stories, but for the last two, there was nothing.  
>For two months while recovering from the accident, she had tried really hard to find out about those two years but nothing came up. She finally gave up and continued her medical study that she had left for whatever reason. Her parents had always wanted for her to become a doctor and she too had wanted it so much. Whatever had made her quit her studies must have been something big. And then…Then there is him. From the first day she met him, she felt like she knew him. Of course she did, since her med school. He was the infamous Dr. House after all. But this was different. Now she had this desire to always be around him. To see him smile a genuine smile just once. She wanted him to like her, just like she liked him. But today it had broken her heart when he said he didn't. He might be lying, she hoped so. It didn't matter to her if everyone liked her but it mattered to her that he liked her.<br>She glanced at the clock. It was already midnight. She got up from her couch, placed her wine glass in the sink and went to bed hoping tomorrow would be better. Hoping she would remember…hoping he would like her. She wasn't ready to give up.

As soon as House woke up, the first thing that registered in his mind was the headache and then of course the leg pain. He didn't want to get up but the pain was unbearable, worse than other mornings, especially the leg pain. He looked around for his vicodin but then remembered he had left it on top of the piano the other night. As soon as he got them, he went to the couch and dry swallowed three pills and waited for the drugs to kick in. That is when he heard the knocking on the door. Well, whoever it was, they had been knocking for quite a while now because it was the constant knocking that had woken House up. However as soon as he had noticed the knocking stopped and whoever it was left so House just closed his eyes and sighed. It was probably some scouts selling cookies or some missionaries, probably not Wilson because he already had a key.

After knocking for about fifteen minutes at the door 221B, where Gregory House was supposed to be, the tall dark haired man in a suit turned around and said, "Sorry kid looks like he is not home. We will have to go to the hospital where he works. He might be there." The kid, who was about eight years old with dirty blonde hair, just nodded and picked his backpack and black suitcase up to leave.

As always Allison Cameron was the first to enter the office at seven thirty. She placed her coat and bag on their places and then went to brew some coffee for her and her co-workers who would arrive in about half an hour. Then she went to House's office as always and started sorting his mails. It had only been a few minutes since she started sorting the mail when there was a knock on the glass door. She looked up to see a man in suit walk in with a boy carrying a backpack and rolling a small black suitcase. The first thing she noticed was the boy's eyes that were the color of the deep blue sea- they reminded her of none other than Gregory House's eyes.

**TBC ;)**


End file.
